Orphans
by Fox Moonshadow
Summary: Okey, stupen tital. Some of the bladers are orphans, very young, and take care of themselves. I'm taking this one as I go, it should get more interesting as I go.


Hi, this is my second Beyblade fanfic, sorry if some of the names are misspelled, I lost my poster with the spelling on it. I hope I got all the bitbeast's names right.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi in later chapters.  
  
Pairings" Tyson/Ray, Lee/Mariah (I know it's not yaoi but I still like this one), maybe more later.  
  
A young boy with blond hair ran threw the streets to an old   
  
abandoned warehouse. He had a plane bag in one hand and a   
  
beyblade in the other. A group of people tried there best to catch him   
  
but stopped when an army of kids launched beyblades to attack them.   
  
The boy hurried inside as the blades entered threw cracks in the   
  
bottom of the building. "Come on, you'll be safe at the orphanage and   
  
even get a nice new family." The leader of the group called to the   
  
kids. She had been trying for a month to get those kids without   
  
success.  
  
"Forget it hag, we're not going with you." A boy with long black   
  
hair yelled down from the top window of the building, the other kids   
  
locked the doors. The boy jumped down to the blond haired boy with   
  
the grace of a cat and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okey   
  
Max?" He asked, the blond look up at him and nodded.  
  
"Thanks Lee, I'm fine." Max said, he looked around at all the   
  
other kids. Ray and Kai were in a corner fooling with the machines   
  
again, Kenny was overlooking them to make sure they wouldn't hurt   
  
themselves again. Gary, Mariah, Tala, Dunga, and Mariam were in   
  
another corner playing spin the bottle until Joseph took the bottle   
  
away, then they started playing kill Joseph. Robert, Oliver, Johnny,   
  
Enrica, and Zeo were playing Indian with Brian as there prisoner.   
  
Kevin and Ozuma were watching from a safe distance as Brian tried   
  
unsuccessfully to escape. Ian and Spencer were asleep in there beds.  
  
"Do you think we should help Brian?" Max asked looking at Lee.  
  
"He'll be fine, I made sure the 'Indians' lighters were empty." Lee   
  
said as Zeo tried to light Brian on fire with the empty lighter. "Max,   
  
did you find anything?"  
  
"Yeah, I got some food and saw a boy." Max said. "He was alone   
  
and trembled when I got near him."  
  
"Where was he?" Lee asked, Max walked over to a window and   
  
looked out.  
  
"In an alle, near the old toy factory." Max replied looking back at   
  
Lee.  
  
"We'd better hurry, if that old hag gets to him first who knows   
  
what they'll do to him." Lee said then turned to the other kids.   
  
"Joseph, Brian, Tala come with me and Max, we're going on a search   
  
and rescue mission."Lee yelled and Zeo untied Brian. The four were   
  
soon at the alle where Max had seen the boy.  
  
"Do you think we're to late." Joseph asked looking over the empty   
  
alle.  
  
"Tala, see if you can find anything." Lee said and Tala started   
  
searching the alle, soon he found a blanket behind some dumpsters,   
  
the blanket was trembling.  
  
"I found someone." Tala said lifting the blanket to reveal a badly   
  
bruised boy with midnight blue hair and eyes to match.  
  
"That's him." Max said looking at the boy. "Calm down, we won't   
  
hurt you. Are you an orphan?" The boy nodded as Brian pulled him   
  
out of the covers.  
  
"All of us are as well, you'll be safe with us." Lee said, this   
  
seemed to comfort the boy. "Do you have a name?"  
  
"Tyson." The boy said nodding.  
  
"I'm Lee, this is Max, Brian, Joseph, and Tala." Lee said, Brian   
  
gently picked the much smaller boy up and carried him back to the   
  
warehouse. After the introductions Kenny bandaged up Tyson's   
  
injuries, they looked over at Ray and Kai when they heard a yelp and   
  
Kenny and to treat an electric shook injury as well for Ray, again.  
  
"It's getting late, let's eat supper and get to bed." Lee said and they   
  
all sat around a blanket that had been set out. Max spread out the   
  
food and they all started eating. As soon as supper was over they   
  
started climbing into different areas, each area had a blanket. Lee, Ray, Kai, Kenny, Kevin, Mariah, Ozuma, Dunga, and Brian slept up in hammocks or metal 'caves' as they called them. Max, Mariam, and   
  
Spencer slept in a large pool of water. Joseph, Tala, Ian, Robert,   
  
Oliver, Johnny, Enrica, and Zeo slept soundly on the floor. Tyson   
  
looked around but didn't know where to sleep. Suddenly all there   
  
bitbeasts came out and snuggled up with them, Tyson couldn't help   
  
but stair at Mariam, she was sleeping with a shark. Tyson thought   
  
about his bitbeast.  
  
"Dragoon, where should we sleep?" He asked looking down at his   
  
blade, Dragoon suddenly came out to him.  
  
"I rather like high places." Dragoon said hopefully, Tyson looked   
  
up and noticed a 'cave' unoccupied, he nodded and climbed up to it.   
  
Dragoon yawned as they snuggled together in the cave, Lee smiled at   
  
the sight glad Tyson had adapted so fast.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
In this AU fic all the mentioned are orphans as you probably guessed. 


End file.
